1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a manufacturing method of an electronic part built-in substrate, and specifically relates to a manufacturing method of an electronic part built-in substrate that includes an electronic part, and a build-up layer wherein wiring for connecting the electronic part is formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years and continuing, the operating frequency of a semiconductor apparatus has been continually increasing; accordingly, it has become increasingly important to ensure that electric supplies are sufficiently stabilized. One method of ensuring stabilization of electric supplies is to use a substrate that contains an electronic part (for example, a capacitor), (henceforth referred to as “an electronic part built-in substrate”).
Conventionally, two or more build-up layers are formed on a supporting object, and an electronic part is installed inside of one of the build-up layers as indicated by Patent Reference 1 (a build-up layer in which an electronic part is installed is called a device built-in build-up layer).
Specifically, a supporting object is prepared, and the build-up layers and wiring layers are formed in layers on the supporting object using a build-up method. When laminating a device built-in build-up layer to one of the build-up layers, a cavity forms in the device built-in build-up layer, and an electronic part is arranged in the cavity. Then, a build-up layer and a wiring layer are further formed on the device built-in build-up layer. At this time, vias that connect the layers are also formed.
When the build-up layer that contains the electronic parts is formed on the supporting object, a part of the supporting object is removed. The wiring layer is exposed where the supporting object has been removed. This is the technique used for manufacturing the electronic part built-in substrate.
After mounting a semiconductor device to the electronic part built-in substrate manufactured as described above, the semiconductor device is attached to the site where the supporting object is removed. Thus, an electrode of the semiconductor device is connected to wiring exposed at the part where the supporting object is removed, and the semiconductor device and the electronic part built-in substrate are electrically connected.
At that site, the supporting object reinforces of the build-up layer. Accordingly, the supporting object is entirely removed after the build-up layer is sufficiently strong.
[Patent reference 1] JPA 2003-197809